


24.6

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of nightmares, he finally woke up to his light. </p><p>The storm is over; Kaizuka Inaho has created a future for them.<br/>-</p><p> </p><p>A continuation of episode 24.5, Inasure happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24.6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carymono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carymono/gifts).



Slaine Troyard always leaves him with an endless amount of questions to ponder.

 

For a very long time, Kaizuka Inaho never doubted his own course of actions. He thought he chose the most logical path. He has no reason to believe otherwise. But seeing the former count breaking down in front of him upon hearing the empress’s name made him realize that forcing the blond to live was perhaps cruel in its own way.

 

But he doesn’t regret not pulling the trigger on the beach that night. His only regret is not being able to provide any solace to the blond due to his impassive nature.

 

Day by day, his heart pulls him closer and closer to him. With every visit to the prison cell, his feelings grows. 

 

He wants to show Slaine Troyard that there is a future to be seen, that he can allow his walls of defense to collapse, and that his happiness is attainable.

 

 

 

Maybe when that finally happens, Inaho will have the answers he has been waiting for, and there will be a place for these complex emotions brewing inside of him to go……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Aren’t you tired of coming here?” is Slaine’s way of greeting Inaho every time he visit. Ever since the brunet defeated the former count on the battlefield, he has been making regular trips to the prison where the blond is kept. Months have passed after the war and Earth is on its way of recovery after the invasion of the Martians. In between this period of time, Inaho Kaizuka witnessed the difference in Slaine’s attitude towards him.

 

Inaho’s lips quirk up ever so slightly at the blond’s irritated expression. 

 

It has been two weeks since Slaine started playing chess with him. It has been two weeks since they stopped talking about the empress altogether. It has been two weeks since Inaho felt _something_ changed in Slaine Troyard.

 

He appreciates the change more than anything. He has never contemplated giving up on Slaine. Like he had said before, giving in to despair is a foolish choice, and he made it one of his goals to ensure that Slaine Troyard is no longer suicidal under his watch. Despite what had happened between them in the past, despite the fact that Slaine was the one who claimed his left eye, he does not hold a grudge against him. They were on opposite sides of the war and what Slaine did was logical from his standpoint.

 

Now that the war is over, there is no need for them to be enemies anymore.

 

In reality, it would be appropriate to say that he has developed something more for the man he captured. What he feels isn’t merely out of moral obligation……He understands his own feelings enough to be certain of that.

  

“No, I am not. I wouldn’t be here if I am.” He replies nonchalantly, dropping the pile of books he brought with him on the table between Slaine and him. The blond raises his eyebrows at him questioningly. “More books? What is it this time? I told you those philosophy books you made me read last time were only good for putting me to sleep……”

 

“Yes, I have taken note of your previous comments, so this time I have something different for you.” He takes one of the books and shows Slaine the cover. The older male first blinks a few times looking slightly puzzled, and his curious gaze immediately turns into a glare when he comes into realization what that book is.

 

“You have to be kidding. Don’t tell me this is—”

 

“Yes, a romance novel. It’s one of the best sellers all over Japan right now. Would you like me to read you the summary? ”

 

“I am not reading a romance novel with you! Why would you even bring such a thing? What is your problem?” Slaine can feel his face starting to heat up; he is not sure whether it is as a result of embarrassment or anger.

 

“You said you weren’t interested in philosophy, but you evidently enjoy reading, so I picked a different genre to entertain you.” Inaho says casually, completely unaffected by the threatening scowl on the blond’s face. “I thought you might appreciate it.”

 

“You think I would appreciate something like _this_? I can’t believe you, Kaizuka Inaho……” Slaine massages his temples, trying to suppress his urge to scream at the brunet. Inaho’s presence and lack of social cues is truly exhausting to deal with……How does he even have friends?

 

“You never indicated that it is something you dislike.” The brunet merely shrugs, pushing one of the books towards him. “Here, we can start from the beginning. Do you want to read the part of the female character or the male character? ”

 

“What do you mean _we_? You want to read this together? Out loud?” Slaine nearly shrieked. He is clearly aware that his increased voice volume will probably attract the guard’s attention, but he could care less right now. Actually, he would appreciate their presence at this moment. He wonders what they would think if they know the war hero of Earth they all admire is trying to get the infamous criminal of Vers to read a romance novel with him. “I am leaving. Tell the guards to take me back to my cell.” He pushes himself away from the table, ready to head towards the exit. 

 

“We won’t have time to get to more than three chapters today. Just give it a try.” Inaho says as he rests his chin on his hand; the remaining red orb is fixed on the former count with a teasing glint. “Or……Is this too much of a challenge for you? Slaine Troyard.”

 

This is it. Slaine grits his teeth, glaring at the seemingly indifferent brown haired boy sitting across from him. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out Inaho’s tactic. He is trying to aggravate him on purpose so he would end up saying yes to this foolish idea. It is all very, very stupid, and extremely immature. However……since Kaizuka is so persistent on it, he might as well take it as an advantage. Suddenly a smirk reaches his lips and he looks down on Inaho victoriously. “I am taking the boy’s part.”

 

“Let’s begin then.” Inaho nods, not demonstrating any signs of protest or disapproval. Slaine is slightly disappointed, but this is an excellent chance for him to watch Inaho make a fool of himself. With a mix of actual curiosity and disgust, he flips the book open. Chapter one. 

 

 

 

 

 

“I-I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“Slaine, it’s your turn.”

 

“I really can’t.”

 

“Do you want me to read the next line for you?”

 

“T-this is the worst thing I’ve ever read.”

 

Inaho glances at the blond boy who is now curling up into a ball on his bed. He can’t see Slaine’s expression since he is facing the wall, but he can clearly see his trembling shoulders and the muffled sounds of giggling coming from his general direction.

 

“Slaine?” Inaho calls again, no response.

 

This is such an awful idea. Slaine bites his lips; he never knew it is this difficult to try not to laugh. It’s physically painful. Inaho taking up the girl’s part in this silly novel is perhaps the funniest thing he has ever encountered.

Breathe, Slaine, breathe. He reminds himself, clenching the corner of his shirt, trying to control his facial muscle to no avail.

 

“I’ll go on with the next line then. _‘Oh, Mr. Kato, I ever want to leave you……’_ ” Here comes another round of Inaho’s emotionless monotone again, completely ruining what is a supposedly passionate line. Slaine can feel the corner of his mouth twitch as he mentally associate the dialogues in the novel with Inaho’s boring blank face. The hopelessly romantic girl in the book matched with Inaho’s toneless voice. The more he thinks about it the funnier it gets. Finally it is too much for him and he can’t help but to burst into laughter.

 

“Inaho, you……you are seriously awful at this……” He chokes, laughing to the point where he is gasping for more oxygen and his abdomen feels sore; his sentences are fragmented and the corner of his eyes are wet with tears.

 

The entire time Inaho just sits there looking at him with subtle amusement. Every time Slaine feels like he is done with laughing, he takes one quick glance at Inaho and it starts all over again.

 

“Do you need some water?” Obviously it is Inaho’s first time seeing the former count like this, and he is not sure what he should do. However, he is not troubled by it at all. He knows for a fact that Slaine is undoubtedly laughing at him but he doesn’t really mind. _He should laugh like this more often._ He thinks to himself. _It suits him._

 

“N-no, I am fine.” Slaine replies with a shaky voice and it is clear that he is still trying to stop himself from chuckling. He hugs his stomach as he struggles to sit up again, teary eyed. “You definitely need some practice with your delivery……” Inaho can never become a politician, can he? Slaine tries to picture the younger boy giving out grandiose speeches in front of a large crowd. That is just unlike him at all. He stops his imagination before it gets out of hand and he falls back to the bed laughing again.

 

“I have never been good at that.” The brunet says simply. Slaine is surprised by how easily Inaho acknowledged that he is not good at something. For a long time, he had been envious of what Inaho has. He has friends and family he can rely on. He has a place where he can call home. He even has the empress’s trust and admiration. He always seem to have the upperhand regardless of what situation he is in. But just like everyone else, Inaho has his own weakness. He might be the UFE’s golden boy, but he is far from perfect.

 

Even Kaizuka Inaho must have his own struggles too……

 

“It seems like my time here is up. It’s time for you to eat dinner.” Inaho checks his phone quickly and Slaine rolls his eyes at him. After the initial few months when he refused to eat, Inaho made it a habit of reminding him to eat every time he visits. It seems like he has no intention of quitting his bothersome reminders even when Slaine is cooperative.

 

“Get out of here, Kaizuka.”

 

“And I am leaving these novels here for you to read. I think they will be able to provide you with some sort of entertainment when you are bored.” The younger boy slips out the door before Slaine has the time to respond. He thoroughly regrets not taking the heaviest book and throwing it at Inaho’s head. The familiar warmth returns to his cheek out of embarrassment. He truly hopes Inaho doesn’t really think he enjoy these cringeworthy novels or else that might be the biggest misunderstanding they ever have.

 

Although that did make him realize that it is a good feeling to laugh out loud once in a while. He doesn’t recall ever being so carefree during his days living on Mars. When he was still a lowly servant working under Cruhteo, he tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible to avoid being punished or mocked. When he was promoted to the title of a knight and later Count Troyard, it became necessary for him to conceal his feelings, hiding his own doubts and fear. He was never given the opportunity to let out his emotions like this.

 

It is a strange idea, to think that he can be actually be more genuine when he is around Inaho, the person he is supposed to hate.

 

The person he once hated.

 

……Also the person who has made obvious attempt to alleviate his misery ever since the war had ended.

 

He shouldn’t blame Inaho for his current condition. He is the one to blame for his fate. He knows that with his status Inaho can easily make his life even more painful, and he has the right to, considering he is the one who gave him the wound that nearly killed him. But he didn’t.

 

Lately, he is even starting to enjoy the other’s company.

 

He sighs softly; perhaps it is time for him to admit that he doesn’t actually hate Kaizuka Inaho anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That went better than he had planned. Inaho touches his eyepatch gently as he walks out the prison, puzzled by the lightness of his chest that he is now experiencing after his visit. Is it because for the first time Slaine seemed to put down his guards in front of him?

 

It was a calm afternoon when he saw his sister Yuki bringing back a bag of books from the bookstore. After inquiring her about it, he learned that these novels are quite popular. He was uncertain about the idea at first, but since he doesn’t actually know that much about the blond’s hobbies, he thought he would give it a try. It didn’t exactly go in the direction he thought it would go, but Slaine seemed to at least partly enjoyed the past two hours they spent together……

 

Admittedly, some of the dialogues he had to say were quite……poorly written. Inaho purses his lips in slight discomfort. Remembering Slaine’s reaction upon hearing them, he makes a mental note that he will stray away from those cliché phrases if he ever manages to confess to Slaine about how he feels about him……

 

 

 

 

_This is not the first time he had this dream._

 

_A dream where everything is hidden away by thick fog and his chest tightens in anxiety. A dream where he is always completely alone. There is hardly any light to show him the path. There is nowhere he can go._

 

_Time seems to have stopped. He is trapped here, endlessly. _Over and over again, he chose to give up any glimpse of hope, knowing how slim his chance of finding his way is.__

 

_But this time, a voice instead his head is telling him to give it one more try. Just one more time._

_So he takes the first step into the unknown._

 

 

 

 

 

 

The world he is kept in feels like the same, but Slaine can feel that something is changing between them.

 

Kaizuka Inaho still visits regularly, almost too frequently. They bicker and argue as usual over trivial matters. The younger boy still has the habit of bringing him homemade food which tastes much better than prison food. He also still brings various things along with him in attempts to “surprise” Slaine, which rarely brings out the reaction he desires, but he tries nevertheless. Even though he doesn’t get why Inaho is putting in all this effort to improve his life, he has given up on telling him to stop wasting his life as the brunet made it apparent that he has no intention of quitting. If there is anything Slaine learned over the past few months, it would be how stubborn Inaho can be. He hates to admit that he is getting used to seeing Inaho.

 

If he is still a sensible person, he should get rid of these feelings as fast as possible. He keeps on reminding himself that there is nothing more foolish than getting attached. He shouldn’t long for more. Slaine Troyard’s life is over. He will be locked away in this prison till the day he dies and there is nothing that can change his future. There is nothing waiting for him.

 

He wants to convince himself to give up, but Inaho makes this more difficult than it sounds.

 

 

And one day, he shows up with a new surprise for Slaine.

 

 

 

“Let’s go take a walk.”

 

Slaine looks up at Inaho incredulously, not sure whether if his hearing has failed him or Inaho is out of his mind. “What?”

 

“I was suggesting we go take a walk, outside.” Inaho nods at the guards who don’t seem to have a problem with what he just said. “It won’t be very long. They approved it.”

 

“Wait, are you joking?” Slaine can hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth. “And no handcuffs or anything? They are really fine with that? What if I try to run?”

 

“That would surely be problematic, but I assured them that you won’t.” Inaho takes a hold of his hand and before his brain has time to register what is happening, he is only steps away from the world outside his cage.

 

 

 

“It is raining.” Slaine says, feeling stupid for pointing out the obvious. Raindrops are hitting against the roof on top of their heads, and the sounds they produce are somewhat pleasant to his ears. He takes a quick glance at Inaho’s emotionless face, wondering if this is what he wanted to show him in the first place. To anyone living on the planet of Earth, rain is nothing out of the ordinary. But to the Martians, this is surely an unique sight. It has been years since Slaine saw rain with his eyes. He didn’t realize how much he misses it. “Don’t you have an umbrella or anything? How are we supposed to take a walk like this?” He extends his arm, curling his hand into the shape of a cup, gazing at the rain being collected in his palm.

 

“I don’t, but that’s fine.” In Slaine’s surprise, Inaho wraps his hand around his wrist again and he pulls him forward, exposing both of them to the rain. Slaine gasps; his initial reaction is to yell at Inaho for his unexplained action. Is this supposed to be a prank? Getting soaked like this is hardly pleasant at all. The way his clothes cling to his body feels uncomfortable and heavy. The rain feels cold on his skin and he begins to shivers. _What is Inaho thinking?_ He huffs. All he wants to do is to go back inside and dry himself up. However, once he gets past his confusion, he starts paying more attention to his surroundings. He realizes Inaho is gazing at him with an expression he has never seen before.

 

“Slaine Troyard.” He says, his tone serious and steady. “Tell me, what do you feel right now?”

 

“.......Alive.” Slaine is shocked by the first answer that comes to his mind. Alive. A word that almost sounds unfamiliar to him. He stares down at his own two hands. Standing in the rain like this, it feels as if his sins are being washed and carried away. It is truly a strange thought to have, because he had almost been killed by water twice in his life. However, what he is experiencing cannot be more genuine. His heart beats fast against his chest, blood flowing through his veins.

 

That's him. Slaine Troyard. Alive. Standing right here.

 

 

“Yes. You are alive.” Inaho takes another step towards him, his fingers brushing against his fringe. The brunet is drenched in rain just like him. “And I am right here.” His voice almost a whisper, light as a feather. The burgundy eye focuses on him and only him.

 

They are standing a lot closer than he had realized, and……

 

Slaine freezes as their lips meet, warm and gentle. His voice is lost and his thoughts all melted away. The rain doesn’t feel as cold anymore.

 

Silently, he puts his arms around Inaho’s neck, and he closes his eyes.

 

 

 

 

_It had been a mistake. He tries to shake that idea away before it gets to him. The fog is only getting thicker, and he is tired. Maybe he should let it all end here._

 

_Then sudden he hears a voice calling his name. It is calm and assuring, its familiarity giving him a sense of comfort. The person repeats his name over and over again. For some reason, he can’t remember who the voice belongs to, but it brings back the energy he needs. He keeps on walking._

 

_The small light is growing brighter._

 

 

 

 

“This is more than enough, really.” The blond says as he sits on the beach, trying to not get too distracted by the beauty of the vast ocean.

 

He doesn’t know what method Inaho used, but somehow, he managed to negotiate with the higher-ups to allow Slaine to visit this quiet beach near the prison once a week—as long as he is accompanied by Inaho.

 

Being able to leave his cell every week is more than what he can ever hope for. None of this would have been possible without the person sitting next to him.

 

He wishes Inaho understands that there are no words to describe his gratitude. He is also concerned that Inaho is spending too much time on this. He attempted to convince the brunet that choosing a future with him isn’t fair to Inaho, because he will never be free. He should pick someone who can enjoy life with him. But of course, Inaho didn’t listen.

 

“There is no need to thank me. Your punishment is unfair to begin with. ” Inaho once answered in his usual detached voice, but now Slaine knows how much he really cares. He smiles. Perhaps this is a miracle in its own way, how the two of them started out as enemies and now have fallen in love with each other. The guilt and regret of the war still haunts him, but life is somewhat more bearable. He looks down at their wrists, chained together by a handcuff: another precaution to prevent him from trying to escape. Neither of them protested about this one, really.

 

The weather is beautiful and Slaine feels an overall sense of peacefulness. His attention is captured by a seagull soaring over the blue sky. He laughs softly at the memories it brings back. “You know, I was jealous of you, because you got the chance to see the birds with the princess before I did.”

 

“Oh.” Inaho’s expression remains blank. He turns his head to face Slaine. “And I _am_ jealous.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you are still thinking about her.”

 

 

Slaine blushes, and for the reminding of their time here on the beach, they watch the horizon in silence, their finger intertwined.

 

 

 

 

 

_If he can remember the name of the person calling for him, he would be able to find him for sure……_

 

_It is getting harder and harder to tell his path, but he can clearly see the light at the other end. He doesn’t want to give up. He can’t give up this time. Even when his mind is turning hazy and his body filled with exhaustion. He doesn’t even know what is ahead of him, and it is possible that nothing will end up changing at all, but even so…….this time is different. There is someone waiting for him. For that person’s sake, he will continue once again._

 

 

_Before his vision turns black and he collapsed, someone pulls him into a warm embrace._

 

 

_“Thank you for not giving up, Slaine.” The owner of the voice says with sincerity. His red eye is fixed on him. A small smile forming on his lips. “I am sorry it took so long.”_

 

_“I found you, finally.”_

 

 

_“Welcome home, Slaine.”_

 

 

 

_The light gradually fills the entire space and the fog begins to disperse. Three syllables are waiting to be spoken. A name._

 

 

_He opens his eyes._

 

 

 

 

 _“_ —— _Inaho.”_

 

 

 

 

 

He is awake by the gentle light on his face. He yawns, his mind slowly drifting back to reality. The car is still driving steadily. He notices that the volume of the radio is turned all the way to low, and he remembers that it was still playing loudly before he fell asleep. Probably because the driver doesn’t want his sleep to be disrupted.

 

“Are you awake?” Slaine glances at the brunet sitting in the driver’s seat, his eye still focusing on the road. How does he even notice I woke up that quickly? It’s not like he still have that analytic engine installed or anything……He questions in his head.

 

“Yeah. How long have I been sleeping?”

 

“Not very long. We still have approximately three hours to go.” Inaho answers, stepping on the brake at the red light. Slaine nods and looks out the window. They are in a rural area that mainly relies on agriculture. Large farms stretches across the rich land of Earth.

 

It has been seven years since the war had ended, and Earth is well on its way to recovery. Nature is resilient, and different sorts of life form are beginning to return to the places where the war once left its marks

 

This planet is truly amazing.

 

 

 

Seven years. It took Inaho seven years to get him out of the prison. From the bottom of his heart, he knows how difficult it must have been. Even till this day, Slaine has difficulty believing that it all happened. He remembers the day when Inaho shows up early in the morning, a smile on his face, telling him to pack up his stuff. “Bring everything you want to keep.” He said. “Because we are not coming back.”

 

He is still not entirely over his shock, yet. It is something that he would have never expected, too good to be true.

 

 

But it is all reality, and here he is, sitting in Inaho’s car, on their way to some foreign places he had never been to.

 

 

 

He is free. No matter how many times he says it, it doesn’t feel real. Inaho is here to remind him that this is not a dream, and it is time for him to forgive himself and let his heart be free too.

 

 

Slaine can feel the corner of his eyes getting warmer as tears begin to gather. He blinks a few time quickly, not wanting Inaho to see him cry……again.

 

 

“These farms provide a tenth of the food supply the Earth sends to Mars for trading Aldnaoh. News reports said that the conditions in Vers had improved over the past few years.” Inaho points out as he releases the brake and steps on the gas pedal to accelerate again when the light flashes green. “The third class citizens have a much larger voice than before.”

 

“Is that so……” Slaine whispers softly, smiling, tear drops rolls off his cheek and he wipes them away. “I am so glad……”

 

What he had done didn’t just bring destruction and pain; it brought change.

 

It wasn’t all futile; it had meaning.

 

“Slaine.” Inaho’s hand finds its way to his again, he can feel his warmth spreading to his body. “You really are free now.”

 

There is still so much he needs to do after bringing Slaine out of prison. He can point out all the problems on the spot: Slaine’s weight is still below what is considered healthy, he lost a lot of muscle mass due to minimal activity in prison, his overly pale skin a result of the lack of healthy exposure to the sun……

 

But they have time. They have all the time they need to fix all of them, and Inaho will make sure that happens.

 

 

 

Of course, above all, he will make sure that Slaine is happy with his new life.

 

 

“.......Yes. Thank you, Inaho.” The blond beams. A heavy weight is lifted off his chest. For the first time, he thinks he will be able to live, for himself.

 

 

“Let’s start this over. This time we will do it the right way.”  

 

 

It is a new chapter in their lives.

A world that belongs to the two of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No matter what the future holds, no one will be able to interfere again.

This time, it will be an ending they write together, hand in hand.

 

 

 

 

-End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic/art trade with my dear friend Cary, with the prompt being episode 24.5 inasure happy ending. First of all I have to apologize to Cary I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME LIKE MONTHS????? TO WRITE I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF ;-;;;;;;;;;;; I hope you will like it ;; I wanted to give this to you before school gets too busy and takes all my time again TvT  
> Thank you for trading with me and always feeding me with amazing art everyday and AHHHHHH I feel so blessed ;v; I know you are really busy right now with your art and please don't overwork yourself! Your love for Inasureina is so strong I feel so moved everytime i just want to cry ;-; best of luck with school and work!!!!! 
> 
> -
> 
> I really really really love Inaho and Slaine to the point I can't even describe it anymore. I mean, it's 5am right now and I am still awake all thanks to them. Will I ever be able to leave az hell.....
> 
> I just want them to be happy my bby ;-;;;;;;;;;;;;


End file.
